Will I Rise Up? or Will I Fall Down?
by ShyReader842
Summary: #ProjectBeautiful two shot. I'll put up the second chapter tomorrow. Summary inside. REMEMBER YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL! YOU WILL RISE UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I know it's a pain waiting for me to update the stories I haven't updated yet, but I promise I try to get them up before mid November. Except for the two that are on hiatus (Secrets come out & The perfect wedding or not?)**

**Anyway it makes very happy to see how many people are participating in project beautiful. It means alot to me as well because I have known people and seen people in this type of situation. I have witnessed attempted suicide, people self harming, purging, starving themselves. I don't want to get into to much detail, but let's just say the last 1 ****1****/****2**** years of my life weren't the best.**

**Now enough of my rambiling. Leo Howard and Olivia Holt..take it away.**

**Leo: Alright ShyReader842 thanks for letting us do this.**

**Olivia Holt: Now it is our honor to present to all of you Fanfiction reader, writer, favoriters, followers, and reviewers...**

**Leo& Olivia:...Will I Rise Up? or Will I Fall Down?**

**WILL I RISE UP? OR WILL I FALL DOWN?**

Kim Crawford is a beautiful 17 year old girl with honey blonde hair & hazel eyes. Anyone who knows her would know that she's a first degree black belt in karate, she loves to sing, is a good dancer (she got lessons from Jerry), is smart, has great friends, is liked by everybody she meets...well almost everybody, gets everything she wants, and has the perfect life. Right? Wrong.

David Crawford, Kim's father, is a smoker and an alcoholic. He hasn't had a job for 4 years now. They rely on the money they get from Hannah Crawford's job. Hannah Crawford is Kim's mother a beautiful woman who is kind to everyone. They rely on Hannah's pay check to get them by...that was until 8 months ago. 8 months ago Hannah Crawford got diagnosed with leukimeia. Kim Crawford, Brad Crawford (her 18 year old brother), Madison "Maddie" Crawford (her 14 year old sister), and Jason Crawford (her 14 year old brother (twin brother to Maddie)) were all devestated. The two eldest, Brad and Kim, had to get at least two jobs just to buy enough food for them, their two sibiling, and their father. And to make matters worse Kim gets bullied at school because she never skips class, always follows the rules, never gets detention, never misses assignments in class, and has the perfect boyfriend. Yes, you guessed it, Jack brewer is Kim Crawford's boyfriend of 2 years. All this bullying has got to Kim's head and she started to get insecure about herself. Let's start from there...

**Kim's POV **

_'You're the most ugliest person in the world.' _

_'You're nothing but pathetic and worthless.'_

_'You are a disgrace.' _

_'Why are people even friends with you.' _

_'You don't diserve to have a boyfriend like Jack. He perfect and you're just a worthless piece of trash.' _

_'Things would be so much easier if you just vanished from the face of the earth.'_

That is only a few of the taunting notes that I get sent daily. I'm pretty sure you alreay know who I am, but if you don't, I'm Kim Crawford and I'm a victum of bullying. There are alot of reason why I get bullied in school, but that's not important. No one knows that I get bullied, and no one knows about the problems I have with my family. Not even Jack and I intend on keeping it that way.

I sigh to myself. I feel like one day Jack might get tired of me. Leave me for someone better. Of course he assures me that it'll never happen. I turn around and see Lindsey and her little posse coming my way. I try to turn around andwalk away, but she grabs my wrist and says "Where do you think you're going, _Kimmy_." "Home" I answer coldly.

"Oh, why? You know we always have these little chats before, after, and during school." She smiles evily at me. "I don't need nor do I want any insults from you." " Oh, hun, we don't care what you want. I mean who would car about about an ugly, worthless, pathetic b**** like you." She smirks as I drop my gaze to the floor. "People care about me." I mutter, but unfortunaelty she still hears me. "NO one cartes about you, they're just around you because they pity you. Your 'friends' don't even like you. They just feel sorry for you." She says.

"T-That's n-not t-true" I stutter "Yes it is, and you know it. Even Jack has pity for you. I mean why do you think he starting dating you. He felt sorry for you." She snarls at me. "I mean how could your family evenstand to be around you?" I didn't even let her finish her sentence. I ran out of school and I heard her and her posse laughing. I ran all the way home. I couldn't take it anymore. I know they're right. Once I get home I see that no one's here yet. I run upstairs to my room and lock the door. I go to my nightstand and rummage through the mess of things in there, until I finally found what I was looking for.  
My pocket knife. It was my uncle's, but he gave it to me. I promised my self that I would never do this to my self. Ever. But I just can't take it anymore. I bring the blade to my wrist and slide it down. Blood trickles from the wound and it stings a bit. That was for my uglieness. I make another for the comment about my friends having pity on me. Another for the comment about my family, Than one last one for the comment about Jack.

I go into the bathroom and clean each cut carefully. I wrap them in bandages and flush the bloddy napkins down the toilet. I go into my room and act like nothing happened. For once in my life I feel no pain. This is the only pain that I can have control of. It felt like it was taking my pain away. I hear the front door open and a voice screams "ARE YOU BRATS HOME?! I sigh and go down stairs. in the kithcen. "WHERE' IS MY ALCOHOL?" He screams. I say

"I don't know" I go back up stairs and try to do my Homework, but I can barely concentrate.

-Line Skip (6 months later)-

It's been about 6 months since I first started cutting. The insult and my mother have been getting worse. I told my family about me being bullied because Jason caught me in the bathroom cutting. He fainted on the spot. My brothers and sisters were all in tears and so was I. They told me thst it would never happen. I have a hard time believing that. I have a hard believing anything that anyone else, besided my bullies. I getting my books together for 4th period and I see more notes. I take a shaky breath an stuff them in my book bag. I have study hall 5th period do I'll read the notes there.

***Time Skip* (To study hall)**

I sit down at an empty desk in the back and take out the notes. I take a deep breath and open the first note

'_You so fat and ugly. Why son't you go die in a ditch?'_

_'Jack is only dating you because he feels sorry for you. Why would he date a loser when he could have something much better.'_

_'You're nothing but a mistake' _

Then came the one that hurt me most of all

_'Do everyone a favor and go kill yourdelf already.' _

I would've broken down right there, right thrn, but then I heard. _'Kim Crawford can you please come the office please.' _The teacher wrote me a pas and I quickly made my out of the classroom. I entered the prinsipal's office and he told me to sit down "Mr. Mitchell, what's this about?" I ask. He sighs and says "Kim the school got a call from the hospital." I slowly nod afraid of what I'm gonna find out. I motion for him to continue and he says with sympathy in his voice "Kim your mother died." Right when he says those words my world come crashing down. I run out of the principals office with tear threatening to spill over I stop at the hallway near the exit to catch a breather and when I turn my head I can't believe what I saw. Jack was making out with Lindsey.

I scream "Jack?!" He pulls away and says in a panicked voice "K-Kim I can explain." I just ran out of there. I'm done with this, I'm done with him, I'm done with my life. I run to the birdge in the forest. Not too many people know about the bridge, but I guess enough people know about it to jump off it. I'm not sure how many people killed themselves here, but I'm sure there's alot.

Jack and I found this place one day after walking around in the woods. I take out my pocket knife and make a cut for Lindsey, _I hope you're happy now_, I made 3 more cuts for my family, _I love you guys & I'm sorry_, I made 6 more more my friends, _I'll miss you guys, I should ahve told you_, and I made one last deep cut for Jack, _I hope you're happy with Lindsey...you deserve her_.

I close my eys and let myself fall foward. I fell off the bridge but didn't fall to far because a pair of strong arms grabbed my waistpulling me back up.

**Jack's POV **

I saw Kim run out of still with tears in her eyes. I gave Lindsey a death glare and she scrambled away.I ran the way Kim ran out of school. Lindsey grabbed me and kissed me, she dug her nails into my wrist and they became numb so I couldn't pull away until she tooks her nails off me. I ran and ran and ran to every single place Kim could be. There is only one place I didn't check...the bridge that we found one day. I sprint towards the forest and pray to God she isnt there.

When I come close to the bridge I see a figure standing at the edge with a blade in her hand andblood trickling down her wrist. I can't see who it is so I step closer. I realize it's Kim. I see her start to let her self fall foward. I ran as fast as I can to the edgeof the bridge and, lucklily, grab her waist before she can fall any further.

She thrashes around tryign to get out of my grasp. "JACK! LET ME GO! GET OFF ME!" She screams "NO, Kim!" I drab eher away from the edge and she finally stops thrashing. I seet her down and she doesn't even look at me. I look her wrist and see around 10 cuts. But what reallyscared me was the facts that there were scars under the new cuts.

I tae out the first aid kit in my bag and carefully clean the cuts. Suprisingly she doesn't take her hand away. When I'm finished I look at her through my tears and say "Why?"

**I'mm gonna stop there. I want to make this a two shot so I'll update tomorrow.**

**Tell me what you think. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone...I'M SORRY! I have had TERRIBLE writers block for such a long time. I still do.**

**I know that some of you are mad at me but please NO FLAMES! **

**Anyway I hope you like this. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: There will be mild language in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

**Chapter 2: Jack's POV**

"Why?" I asked her through my tears. SHe looks at me with tears of her own. "Why?! You're asking me why! Why do you care?!It's not like you or anyone else cares about me!" She says "Kim, I DO care about you-" she cuts me off "NO YOU DON'T! BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED ON ME!"

She screamed at me letting a few tears fall. "Kim, you don't know the whole story. Please just let me explain! And I can't be the only reasons for all those cuts." She looks at me with a cold hard stare and says "You know you're right. You aren't the only reason. I constantly get bullied at school. I get these taunting notes almost everday saying I'm pathetic and worthless."

"Everyday my brother & I have to work our asses off just to get us food & clothes and to keep our house, and pay for my mother's medical bill! 8 months ago we didn't have to worry about that. Today was my last straw! I've had enough, I'm so tired of everything. Can't you just leave me here to die Jack?! Thing would be so much easier if I were dead!"

She tries to run away, but luckily I'm faster than she is. I grab her waist and pull her back. "JACK! GET OFF ME! LET ME GO! PLEASE JACK LET ME GO! I WANT TO DIE JACK! LET ME GO!" She screams. It broke my heart to hear her say that. She keeps struggling and crying at the same time.

I gently grab her wrist, I say "Kim, Kim. Kim look at me." She stops trying to get out of my grasp and looks me in the eye. Her eyes were blood shot red & puffy. Her eyes still had tears in them.

Her lips start to quiver and she falls into my arms sobbing. I sit down and rock her back and forth, trying to calm her down, but it was hard to get her to stop crying when I had tears of my own. After I while she started to sniffle and sat up. She looked me in the eye and said "I want to hear what you have to say."

I gave a small smile and started explaining " I was walking over to your locker after I got out of Geometry. Then she started flirting with me and before I could process what was happening she kissed me. She dug her nails into my wrist and I couldn't get out of her grip unless she let go."

"Is that the truth?" She asks quietly. I gently stroke her cheek as she looks up at me. "Kim, I would never want to hurt you. You mean way to much to me, and if I would have let you jump off this cliff, and you died, I would've jumped too." I say standing up. I pull her up and she looks astonished. "You would kill youself...for me?" She asks I nod "I really mean that much too you?" She asks, shocked & astonished. I walk closer to her to were our faces ar less than 1 inch apart. "More than you know." I say, then I crash my lips into her. She doesn't respond at first, but soon melts into the kiss. We were standing in the middle of the forest making out, for what seemed like eternity. We finally seperated and she looks down at the ground smiling.

She suddenly looks up guilty "I'm sorry." she says and then looks at her wrist. I grab them gently and say "Kim, these scars aren't gonna be there to haunt you. They're there to represent the most difficult battle anyone can face. The Battle against themselves. These are your battle scars Kim, they prove that you were strong."

She smiles weakily at me and hugs me burrying her face in my chest. It was from that moment on that I though differently of Kim Crawford, not in the bad way. She's never gonna be the same person she was because now she has her battle scars.

**No One's POV**

Now a couple weeks after Kim's mother died was the funeral, Kim has stayed strong. Her and Jack didn't break up, they also remained strong. It took Kim a while, but she finally started realizing that it doesn't matter what other people think of her...it's what she thinks of herself that matters.

David Crawford abandoned his kids, but Brad became everyone's legal guardian. After the whole suicide attempt, Kim told the gang, they all broke down crying asking over and over why they didn't notice anything. Linsdey transferred schools and no one has heard from her since.

Kim Crawford did have times were she has fallen, but now she has people to pick her up.

About 42% of kids have been bullied while online. One in Four being verbally actacked.

About 35% people have threatnened online.

About 58% of kids has reported hat something mean.

And about 90% of us ignore us, the other 10% will actually participate in Project beautiful and will help out someone who is being bullied.

**And that's a wrap I'm gonna be participating in Project Beautiful #2 as well and I'm gonn try to updatmy stories soon! Hope you like this BYE!**


End file.
